Image sensors are widely used in various imaging applications and products, such as cameras, scanners, photocopiers, etc. A performance of an image sensor is depended on, among other things, its quantum efficiency and optical crosstalk.
The quantum efficiency of an image sensor indicates a number of electrons generated per number of incident photons in the image sensor. The optical crosstalk occurs when some photons incident upon a pixel are absorbed by another pixel.